This invention relates generally to illumination systems and more particularly to illumination systems employed in document sensing systems.
Machine sensing of documents is an essential part of the total automation of data processing systems for handling various types of documents, such as, for example, checks in a financial environment. Such automation has become increasingly important to the smooth functioning of commerce in today's world, due to the tremendous numbers of documents which circulate daily. Accurate high-speed processing of documents requires that light reflected from a suitably illuminated document be monitored with a sensing device to ascertain the data content of the document.